Tall-nut
:For other uses, see Tallnut (disambiguation). Tall-nut is a defensive plant that has double the health of a Wall-nut and costs 125 sun. Tall-nuts also prevent Pole Vaulting Zombies, Dolphin Rider Zombies, and Pogo Zombies from vaulting or jumping over them, although Ladder Zombies can place their ladders on them to enable other walking zombies (except Gargantuars) to climb over it. Gargantuars, Zombonis, Catapult Zombies (''Plants vs. Zombies''), Barrel Roller Zombies, Pianist Zombies, and Zombie Kings (Plants vs. Zombies 2) can crush them like any other plant, Balloon Zombies fly over it without difficulty, Digger Zombies can dig under it, and Imps thrown by Gargantuars will fly high enough to go over them. Zombie Bull Riders thrown by Zombie Bulls and Imp Pirate Zombies sent by Imp Cannon will not go through as they are not able to reach a tall enough height to get over the tall-nut. Any Imps thrown by any Gargantuar will still pass over it. It is unlocked in Plants vs. Zombies after beating Level 3-8, in Plants vs. Zombies 2 after beating Wild West - Day 18 the international version, or spending 200,000 coins in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. Suburban Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Tall-nut Tall-nuts are heavy-duty wall plants that can't be vaulted or jumped over. Toughness: very high Special: can't be vaulted or jumped over People wonder if there's a rivalry between Wall-nut and Tall-nut. Tall-nut laughs a rich baritone laugh. "How could there be anything between us? We are brothers. If you knew what Wall-nut has done for me..." Tall-nut's voice trails off and he smiles knowingly. Cost: 125 Recharge: slow ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 125 TOUGHNESS: Very High RECHARGE: Sluggish Tall-nuts are heavy-duty wall plants that block low flying zombies. Special: blocks launched imps Tall-nut is opening a chain of stores for Tall and Taller gentlemen. "I'll shell out the savings to you!" Overview In Plants vs. Zombies, Tall-nuts can withstand 144 bites and its appearance changes at 48 bites and 96 bites before being eaten at 144 bites. In Plants vs. Zombies 2, Tall-nuts can withstand 160 bites and its appearance changes at 53 bites and 107 bites before being eaten at 160 bites. Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food When fed Plant Food, it gains an armor with 240 health. An armored Tall-nut can withstand a single attack from a Gargantuar. Level upgrade Costumed Plant Food gives it a crystal armor with 480 health points. ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Guardian Armor: Heals itself and receives armor that blocks some damage. It needs Tenacious Plant Food to activate. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Do not depend solely on Tall-nuts, unless you also have the Imitater Tall-nut, as the slow recharge time will often leave you without any defenses. They work especially well in conjunction with Spikeweeds and Spikerocks, so many strategies employ the combo as a first line of defense on the far right. It is recommended that you purchase Wall-nut First Aid to be able to place replacement Tall-nuts on top of damaged ones without having to dig them up first. Tall-nuts should also be used in the Pool to prevent Dolphin Rider Zombies from reaching your defenses. You can also increase their defenses with a Pumpkin. It is also good plant to hold off an entire zombie horde. It must be placed at least two squares away from the rightmost column of the lawn, allowing your other plants to attack the zombies while the Tall-nuts are being eaten. Pogo Party These are a good choice for the mini-game. An Imitater version can be useful. However, this will prevent the player from earning the achievement Sproing! Sproing!. ZomBotany 2 The Tall-nut Zombies in the ZomBotany 2 are very resistant to high amounts of damage. The best plan is to stop them with your own pair of Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts while doing heavy damage to them. Its health is comparable to a Gargantuar except it takes 30 shots less. It is the ZomBotany zombie with the highest toughness. A single instant kill cannot kill them off except Chomper and Tangle Kelp. Survival: Endless Although it has a lot of health it is not advised to use in Survival: Endless. Although it can be somewhat useful in the first five to ten flags for some players. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Tall-nuts are the best way to snare down zombie hordes. Then place either a Potato Mine or a Chili Bean ahead of it, but keep out from the zombies ahead of the Potato Mine, if placed. This and the Chili Bean can make also a good tandem as there are more zombies that will be paralyzed for a few seconds. Not only that, it may also kill two to five zombies in one bite if the zombies are compressed enough. In some cases where you use Melon-pults, instead of Winter Melons ahead of Tall-nuts, place at least one column of Spikerocks to snare down zombie hordes in Endless Zones. With this, it helps you lessen the chance to replace lost Tall-nuts but don't be confident though, if the level is composed of Wizard Zombie, you have to use either boosted Kernel-pult or Iceberg Lettuce to prevent them from using their special ability. For Swashbuckler Zombie and Zombie Parrot case, use Blover to knock all of them. Tall-nuts have four times the health of an Infi-nut and usually can last a whole level without needing to be replaced and can block Zombie Bull Riders and Jetpack Zombies without needing a Plant Food. They are also the best choice for protecting endangered plants in Save Our Seeds and blocking zombies from trampling flowers. However, Infi-nuts are cheaper and are much better than Tall-nuts in Last Stand, they can also hard-counter Imp Cannons with their Plant Food ability. Wild West These are pretty useful here as Zombie Bull Riders can be thrown even to dodge over the lawn mower. In Big Bad Butte, Tall-nuts can become more useful as you go through the toughest levels. You may also require boosting it. Pirate Seas Those could be used to snare Seagull Zombies, Swashbuckler Zombies, and Imp Cannons. However, there are some Imps that can still bypass the Tall-nut if not taken early. Zombie Parrots are of great threat, as they can abduct the Tall-nut. Gallery Trivia General *Its name is a portmanteau of the words "wall-nut" and "tall". *The Tall-nut has an angry expression, compared to the Wall-nut while it has a happy expression. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *For some reason, when a Gloom-shroom is planted behind it (in the same row or the rows above and below), the Gloom-shroom will not attack zombies in front of it unless a Dolphin Rider Zombie, Pole Vaulting Zombie, or Pogo Zombie tries to jump over the Tall-nut. This may be because the Tall-nut's hitbox is large enough that the zombies cannot enter the square, so they cannot get within the Gloom-shroom's range. *Before a Tall-nut is completely eaten, it will shed a single tear. Garlic also has the same tear animation before it is eaten as well. Unlike the Garlic, the Tall-nut's angry expression will not change as it gets degraded. **This trait is also shared with the Tall-nut Zombie. *In the Nintendo DS version, if there are two side-by-side Tall-nuts and a Dolphin Rider Zombie attempts to jump the first, he will smack the Tall-nut and appear on the second one. *In the Nintendo DS version, the second stage of a Tall-nut appears as a scratch or a bite mark rather than above. *The Wall-nut does not shed a tear when nearly eaten. This may be due to the fact that the Wall-nut is braver than the Tall-nut, or, according to its Almanac entry, it feels a massage instead of pain. However, the Tall-nut itself may not feel too much pain when nearly eaten, as it doesn't change its angry expression. *In the iPad version, its seed packet shows a picture of Tall-nut looking at the zombies. *When zombies are eating a Tall-nut, it will stop its animation and just stand still. However in the DS version, it is still moving. *The Tall-nut is one of four plants that will slowly degrade as they are eaten, with the others being the Wall-nut, Pumpkin, and Garlic. *Tall-nut is one of the three plants that cry, the others being Scaredy-shroom and Garlic. **If a Tall-nut has degraded to its second or third form, it will still look like a squashed Tall-nut that has not degraded when squashed by a Gargantuar and Vehicle Zombies. This also occurs to other degrading plants. *The Tall-nut is the tallest plant in the game, with the second-tallest plant being the Cactus when trying to shoot down a Balloon Zombie. However, the Tall-nut is tallest plant that stays tall every time. *In Beghouled and Beghouled Twist, the Tall-nut acts as the Wall-nut's upgrade. *If a Digger Zombie tries to eat a damaged Tall-nut while a Bungee Zombie steals it, the Tall-nut appears to be in perfect health. *When a Tall-nut is at the rightmost of the pool, Dolphin Rider Zombies can jump over it. This may be because the Dolphin Rider Zombie jumps into the pool halfway into the second column from the right. *When a Dolphin Rider Zombie tries to jump over a Tall-nut, the dolphin disappears and the rider falls down into the water. *Tall-nut and Cactus are the only plants who are not from a Daytime level in the game loading screen. **They are also the only plants that can block vaulting zombies (however the Cactus has to stretch its body when there's a Balloon Zombie while the Tall-nut always has that ability). *The only Tall-nut in I, Zombie is on All your brainz r belong to us, on the front of the second row. *The height of the Tall-nut is about the same length of the Cob Cannon. *In the Suburban Almanac, Tall-nut says that Wall-nut, his brother, had done something special for him. *When Pole Vaulting Zombies, Pogo Zombies, or Dolphin Rider Zombies try to jump over a Tall-nut, stars will appear (like the ones on cartoons when a character is hurt). *There are eight zombies that can pass through a Tall-nut by itself without eating it; the Balloon Zombie (while on its balloon), the Digger Zombie (while digging), the Ladder Zombie (with his ladder), the Gargantuar, the Giga-gargantuar, the Zomboni, the Catapult Zombie, and the Imp (while flying). *Tall-nut is one of the twelve plants that appear in the seed selection screen after you get the Grave Buster in the online version; the others are the Ice-shroom, Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Threepeater, Tangle Kelp, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Torchwood, Doom-shroom, Cactus, and Blover. *Winning Pogo Party without using Tall-nuts and Magnet-shrooms will earn you the achievement Sproing! Sproing!. *The Tall-nut is one of five plants whose purpose is to be chewed on. The other four are the Wall-nut, the Pumpkin, the Garlic, and the Hypno-shroom. *When you are playing Beghouled, go to the Suburban Almanac; the Tall-nut's sun will be 250, Fume-shroom's will be 500, and Repeater's will be 1000. This also happens in Beghouled Twist. *Although the Tall-nut Zombie takes two Squashes or two Potato Mines to die, the Squash Zombie can kill a Tall-nut in one hit, it absorbs 120 normal shots as opposed to the Tall-nut, which absorbs 144 bites, so technically the Tall-nut Zombie is weaker than the Tall-nut. **This is bizarre, unless the Squash Zombie deals more damage when smashing with its head, although the head is smaller than the real Squash itself. *Tall-nut, Hypno-shroom, and Umbrella Leaf are the only defensive plants that do not smile at any point. Although the Umbrella Leaf does not have a mouth. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Unlike the Wall-nut, the Tall-nut still has two degrades instead of three. *It no longer sheds a tear before dying; instead, it depicts a sad face. *It can survive a smash from Gargantuar when fed with Plant Food. **This trait is shared with Wall-nut, Pea-nut, and Endurian. *If the player plants five of these and uses Plant Food on all of them, he or she earns the achievement High Five. *If the player has a Tall-nut Boost and plants it on an already degraded Tall-nut, the boost will not activate. This is true with all plants that can be repaired with Wall-nut First Aid. *Tall-nut looks happy when it is watered in the Zen Garden even though it is usually very grumpy. *It looks less angry than the first game. *Although Explorer Zombies can burn it instantly, lasers from Gargantuar Prime take more time to burn it. **In addition, it takes two laser shots from Turquoise Skull Zombie to kill Tall-nut. *Tall-nut, Wall-nut, Infi-nut, Pea-nut and Endurian are the only plants whose Plant Food effects are centered around gaining armor or extra defense. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars *It attacks zombies by headbutting them when they are in its range. See also *Defensive plants *Tall-nut Zombie *Wall-nut First Aid es:Nuez cáscara-rabiasru:Высоко-орех Category:Pool obtained plants Category:Defensive plants Category:Pool Category:Slow recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Wild West obtained plants Category:Wild West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Tier 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Upgrades Category:Upgradeable plants (All Stars) Category:Non-damaging plants Category:Use Your Brainz EDU